


The Martyr

by RuthlessRibbons



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Canon until end of Season 2, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, then Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessRibbons/pseuds/RuthlessRibbons
Summary: Adrien Agreste would never hesitate in the moment to save someone he cared about, even at the risk of his own personal safety, but in discovering a terrible truth, he has to make a choice in order to save everyone that he loves. The road to that terrible truth though, is wrought with its own dangers, and as Adrien and Marinette begin to grow closer to each other, both will begin to question their emotions, and will start to realize just how important they are to each other. But will it be too late?





	1. The Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Fan-Fic, and the first time I have written something in a long while. I'm a little rusty but I hope you all enjoy it all the same!
> 
> This first chapter will probably be the shortest, and I want to try and post at least once a week.  
> I Hope you all enjoy :)

Cold. It was cold. Adrien slowly open his eyes, reminding himself of where he was. He felt a piercing pain at the bottom of where his ribcage would be, and as he unconsciously moved his hand to the source of the pain, he felt his hand grow wet. Raising his hand to his face he observed a crimson liquid staining his fingers. Blood. That’s right, he was stabbed. Moving his head to his left he saw what was normally a tall, powerful, imposingly threatening figure, on his knees, staring in horror at his blood-soaked hands. In front on him laid a Swordstick, the blade stained with the same crimson colour that stained Adrien’s fingers.

 _That’s Right,_ Adrien thought. _Hawkmoth stabbed me._

Adrien stared at the now broken villain with pity. Hawkmoth was a monster after all, but even the greatest of monsters deserved empathy. Adrien’s thoughts were cut off as he felt a few wet drips hit his forehead. He looked up and saw her. Ladybug. Cradling his head, crying, begging for him to stay with her. He felt his heart wrench. He hated that he had to do this to her, but there was no other way. This was the way it had to be.

 _I’m sorry M’Lady_ , he thought to himself, raising his right hand to cup her cheek.

She closed her own hand around his, holding it to her face, with a determination to not let go. Adrien could see the pleading look in her eyes, as if she was trying to hypnotise him into staying.

“You stupid cat...” she whimpered, tears falling from her Bluebell eyes. “Don’t you dare leave me. I can’t do this without you Adrien. I need you.”

Adrien smiled, the saddest smile he had ever worn.

“I’m sorry Bugaboo,” he whispered. “But this was how it needed to be. The only way to save you both.”

“And what about me!” screeched a grouchy lil voice. Adrien smiled as he watched a small black blob, that resembled a cat in many ways, floated above his face, with a look of horror and dread filling his big green eyes.

“Plagg,” Adrien said. “Don’t worry, I’m sure your next Cat Noir will take care of you.”

“Adrien I told you before…” Plagg replied, trying his hardest not to cry in front of his owner. “No Cat Noir will ever be you.”

Adrien smiled as he looked back at Ladybug. “Make sure Plagg is taken care of. Please.”

Ladybug’s sobbing became harder for her to contain. “I-I promise Adrien.”

Adrien started coughing, the pain becoming too much, but at the same time, the promise to finally be at peace. He watched as Ladybug, who was still holding his hand to her face, became more distraught with every cough.

 _This was it,_ he thought. _My last chance to tell her._

“Ladybug,” he gasped, barely holding onto air. “I need to tell you something.”

“Anything,” she cried, her tears growing fiercer.

“Ever since our first meeting,” he began. “I had always admired you, and that admiration made me want to be close to you. Even when I watched you from a distance, I could always see how amazing you were.”

“I know kitty,” she sobbed. “And I am so sorry for pushing you away.”

“Don’t be, because, we became close after all, without you even knowing it,” he said, knowing that what he was going to say would shatter her world.

“What are you saying Adrien?” Ladybug asked him, confused.

“I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to tell you,” he continued. “But ever since that day, we’ve had this connection which I didn’t understand at first. But upon realizing it, I couldn’t have been happier. After all, you became one of my first friends. Even after thinking that I was the one who put the gum on your chair, Princess.”

He smiled as he watched her eyes widen, the realization dawning on her, that he knew.

“I never thought I could love you more than I already did. Until a few days ago when I discovered the truth about you, and honestly, I had never been happier in my entire life.

With every word he spoke, her sobs grew harder, and the grip on his hand tighter. Next to her, Plagg watched, with a sorrowful look on his face, Adrien knowing that he was wishing that he could do something to ease Ladybug’s pain, and save his friend.

Adrien watched Ladybug, as she struggled to find something to say, the pain and guilt she was feeling etched upon her face.

“Don’t blame yourself for this,” he whispered to her. “This was my choice. It was always going to be my choice…”

“Adrien I-” she said, before breaking out into more tears. “I can’t lose you!”

“You will never lose me,” he replied smiling. “After all, you will always have my _purr_ fect puns.”

He started to laugh, but the laughing quickly turned to coughing. He was starting to fade.

_It’s time._

He thought back to three weeks ago, the day of his 16th birthday, where at the time, his whole life seemed to be ahead of him, and the day when his life started to change forever. The thought didn’t sadden him however. He was, after all, content with the way everything played out. Exactly as he had planned.

Looking at Ladybug one last time, he shot her the most pure and real smile he could manage, trying his best to comfort her. The smile however, only made her sobs more potent.

“M’Lady. Princess,” Adrien gasped out, barely able to hold on for a few moments. “I… Love… You…Marinette…”

Adrien felt his entire body slump as his eyes drifted shut. He was barely able to make out Marinette screaming his name, begging him not to die. At least now, however, he would get to see _her_ again. This was his reward after all.

_I’m coming home, Mum._


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Adrien's 16th birthday, and his friends have a surprise for him. But when someone catches his eye, he is given a push of encouragement from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as promised here is Chapter 2!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

Adrien was in shock. He has never thought he’d see the day where he would be happy to enter the front door of his house. Yet, upon entering his home, he couldn’t contain the look of joy that spread across is face. To see the front room, filled with the smiling faces of all his friends, all screaming the words “Happy Birthday!” brought more joy to him than he could ever imagine. Did his Father organise this? No not possible. His Father was far too constricting, and he wasn’t even in town at this moment. No, this was Nino’s doing. Somehow, he conscripted Nathalie and the Gorilla with helping to organise a surprise party. He didn’t how he did it, but he was glad. This was exactly what he needed today. Today, he could actually be happy with his friends.

“Yo Adrien, enjoying the party?” Nino asked, patting his best friend on the back.

“I am!” Adrien beamed. “I don’t know how you managed it, but I am so happy you did.”

“Actually, it was because I convinced your Father,” Nino replied, grinning smugly.

Adrien’s jaw dropped. “H-h-how?”

“I may have brought up the fact that as its your 16th birthday, a party is exactly the type of thing your Mother would have wanted for you,” Nino said, a hint of guilt in his voice. “I’m not 100% proud of using your Mother to do it, but I felt it was the only way to get him to agree.”

Adrien felt his stomach twist at the mention of his Mother. He wasn’t upset at Nino for using his Mother to sway his Father, but it still hurt to hear her mentioned.

“Cheer up bro,” Nino said, breaking into Adrien’s thought. “You’re 16 today. Enjoy it.”

Adrien smiled. “Your right, let’s have some fun.”

* * *

A few hours into the party and Adrien was the happiest he had been in a very long time. The presence of his friends was overwhelming positive, and he was having the time of his life. The only other times he ever felt close to a feeling anything like this was when he jumping from roof to roof, protecting the city of Paris as Cat Noir, with his Lady of course. Adrien had spent the night mingling with all his friends, laughing and partying. Overjoyed at how many of them showed up. Not to mention eating all the junk-food he could get away with while his Father was away. One thing made him feel uneasy though. He had been mingling all night, yet there was one particular person who he hadn’t seen at all, and they just happened to be one of the people he was hoping to see the most. That’s what lead him to the refreshments table, where he stood scanning the room, searching for the dark hair and bluebell eyes that made her stand out so well amongst all the other girls he knew. Maybe he was going about this all wrong way. Instead of searching for her, maybe he should look for Alya. She would know better than anyone else, where she was.

“Adrikins!” screeched an all to familiar voice, distracting him from his search.

“Hey Chlo,” Adrien said, smiling to his oldest friend, as she ran up to hug him.

“I am so glad I managed to get a moment with you amongst this party!” she said. “I hope your enjoying yourself!”

“I am actually!” Adrien replied. “I can’t believe Nino convinced my Father to let him throw this.”

“Well I _may_ have giving him the idea to mention what your Mum would have wanted,” Chloe revealed proudly.

“Why am I not surprised?” Adrien chuckled, knowing how underhanded she could be. “Thanks Chloe.”

“Oh, come on Adrikins,” beamed Chloe. “If _anyone_ deserved to be happy on their 16th, it’s you.”

Adrien smiled, thinking about how much Chloe had changed since receiving the Bee Miraculous. Not that she knew exactly how much he knew. Then again, he always knew her potential for kindness and compassion. She had always shown it towards him in their younger days, and he wished that everyone else had been able to see it sooner. Fact of it was, most people still saw her as the spoilt daughter of the Mayor, but every now and again, the kindness inside would leak out, when she thought no one was looking. He, however, always noticed.

“So, who were you looking for?” she asked him, curiosity leaking through her voice. “Because it _clearly_ wasn’t for me.”

Adrien chuckled. “And what makes you say that?”

“Because you know I’ll always make my presence known to you.”

They both started laughing. In a way, she was right. He’d never have to search for Chloe. She’d always be there if she was needed, and even when she’s not.

“So, are you going to tell me?” Chloe asked again.

Adrien didn’t reply, distracted because someone had caught his eye - Alya. She was standing next to a marble column, Nino’s arm around her shoulders. From a distance, it looked like they were talking to the column, or more likely, someone hiding behind the Column. It wasn’t long until the girl hiding behind the column came out, or rather was pushed out by Alya, into the light. Adrien’s eyes widened.

She was wearing a long, strapless red dress, clearly self-customised and made by hand, which fit her figure perfectly. He dark hair, which was normally held in neat bangs, was let out to flow just slightly above her shoulders, and her bluebell eyes, as usual, were piercingly beautiful. His breath caught as they made eye contact from across the room.

“Marinette…” he whispered, watching as she quickly looked away, trying to hide her face.

“What?” said Chloe’s voice, breaking him from his trance.

“Oh, um, she just looks very pretty tonight,” Adrien sputtered, turning to Chloe. He felt something in his stomach turn. Curious.

Adrien noticed as Chloe’s face twisted slightly from jealousy and disappointed.

“She looks…adequate,” Chloe responded. Adrien frowned.

“Why do you insist on disliking her so much?” Adrien asked, frustrated.

Chloe didn’t respond, instead choosing to stare at her feet. Adrien sighed, looking back towards Marinette, as if drawn to her. She was still talking to Alya, but Nino had disappeared. Something in his gut turned again.

_What is this?_ He thought.

“You like her, don’t you?” Chloe asked.

“Of course, she’s a good friend,” Adrien replied, as if by instinct.

“Not what I meant Adrien,” Choe said.

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked curiously.

“You have feelings for her,” Chloe stated. Adrien’s stomach churned again at her words.

“Of course not, she’s just a friend,” Adrien responded. His words however, left a bad taste in his mouth.

_No_ , he thought. _He only loved one person. Ladybug. He couldn’t have feelings for anyone else, right?_

The thought made his stomach squirm further. What was this? Guilt? He wasn’t sure. But he couldn’t help but realise that he was trying to convince himself, more than he was trying to convince Chloe.

“Adrien,” Chloe’s voice cut in. “We’ve known each other a long time, and I know when your lying, even when it’s to yourself.”

“What are you trying to say?” he asked her, not sure where she was going with this.

“I’m saying that I have seen the way you look at her when you don’t think she or anyone else is looking. You may not want to admit it, or maybe you just don’t realise it yet, but you have feelings for that girl.”

_No, I don’t, do I?_ he asked himself.

“Confident about that are you?” he said, chuckling slightly.

“Adrien,” Chloe said, her voice sterner than expected. Adrien stopped chuckling. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into Chloe, but he was curious.

“Just go talk to her,” she continued.

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to do.”

“Adrien, you of all people deserve to be happy. After everything you’ve been through the past few years, you deserve to be around people that make you happy. And I know that Marinette, although it _loathes_ me to admit it, is someone you care about greatly and that you want to be closer to so… do something about it.”

“You think I should go over there?” Adrien asked, more to himself than to her.

“Yes,” she replied. “Go, ask her to dance, be yourself, be… happy Adrien.”

Adrien smiled at his oldest friend, heart warmed by the sincerity of her words, even with her own obviously complicated feelings towards both him and Marinette. 

“But how?” Adrien asked. “Whenever I get close to her, she seems so… uncomfortable around me.”

“Oh, Adrien,” Chloe chuckled. “Only you could be so oblivious as to the reason for that. Trust me, just go over there, talk to her… and leave your mask behind.”

“Mask?” Adrien said panicked. “W-what mask?”

She raised her hand, cupping his face slightly.

“This one,” she said softly. “The one that comes with the name Agreste. The one you wear to hide your true feelings, and that you wear in order to keep your Fathers expectations as the heir to his ‘Empire’. Show her the real you, and I guarantee, she will seem way more comfortable around her.”

Adrien smiled. In fact, it was the biggest smile he made this entire party. Chloe’s friendship has always been important to him, despite all the difficulties that came with it. But it was times like these, that made him truly greatful for it. Turning to Chloe, he embraced her tightly smiling as she returned it.

“Thanks, Chlo,” he whispered, letting her go. “I’ll tell you how it goes.”

“Don’t worry,” she said, smiling. “I’ll know.”

* * *

Chloe watched as Adrien headed over towards Marinette, silently cursing herself for encouraging his infatuation with her rival. As much as her own feelings demanded that she did everything she could to get in the way of Adrien and Marinette, she couldn’t help but feel… content with the idea that she just took a huge step in helping Adrien be happy…even if it wasn’t happy with her.

“That was a nice thing you did dude,” said an annoyingly familiar voice.

“Were you eavesdropping Nino?” Chloe snapped, turning to find him standing behind her.

_Great,_ she thought. _Is he about to lecture me?_

“Not intentionally,” he responded coolly. “Was getting a drink for Alya.”

“Well its still rude to spy, _DJ-douche_ ,” she sneered at him.

“Hey chill dudette, I was giving you a compliment,” Nino replied, obviously amused.

“I just…” Chloe started, the sneer on her face vanishing. “I just want Adrien to be happy…”

“I know,” Nino said, smiling softly. “That is probably the only thing we have ever agreed on as his friends.”

“Oh, is it?” Chloe chuckled. “I never thought we’d never agree on anything.”

“Don’t get me wrong Chloe, we aren’t exactly friends,” Nino said, watching Adrien start a conversation with Marinette. “But your friendship means a lot to him. Believe me, I don’t always understand why, _except_ for moments like this.”

Chloe stared at Nino, slightly dumbfounded by his sincerity and the kindness of his words. She fought back a smile.

“Yeah well don’t get used to it Mister DJ,” she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder and rolling her eyes in the most _Chloe-like_ way. “I’m not going to make a habit out of it.”

Nino burst out laughing.

“Don’t worry dude, I won’t expect _too_ much from you,” he shot back at her, trying to suppress further laughter. “Except when it comes to wanting to make _him_ happy.”

“I guess when it comes down to it,” Chloe remarked. “You and I know what Adrien has sacrificed over the past few years better than anyone else.”

“When in that case,” he replied. “Here.”

Chloe looked up at him and noticed he was holding up his fist expectantly, with a small smile on his face. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry _Queen Bee_ ,” he said coyly. “No one is going to notice if you fist-bump me. No one’s even looking. It’ll be a secret between Adrien’s two best friends.”

Chloe smiled at the mention of her superhero name. She had a quick look around, just to make sure that there was no one watching. She had a reputation to keep after all. No one was looking. _Perfect_. She raised her fist to meet Nino’s, making contact with his. A brief moment of understanding passed between them as the both smiled briefly, both secretly glad that Adrien had both of them as friends. They lowered their fists, smiles disappearing from their faces, the moment passing. They both nodded sharply to each other as they went their separate ways, Chloe, to find Sabrina, and Nino, the give Alya the long overdue refreshments he had promised her.


	3. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette struggles to stay focused as Adrien asks her to dance, but what was sure to be a perfect night is cut short when she gets an unexpected call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter from Marinette's point of view! Will be switching POV's throughout the story but it will primarily be between Marinette and Adrien's point of view. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Marinette was panicked.

Adrien’s party was amazingly well planned. Nino had really pulled all the stops, although she knew, that he had secretly worked with Chloe to get it all done. Not that that was a problem, it was all to make Adrien happy after all. So why was Marinette panicked? Well its not everyday you’re at the first real party your crush has ever had, and that you were wearing a dress that took eight days to make by hand, in an effort to make it perfect for him. Not that he would notice. Why would he after all? He’s _Adrien Agreste_. The kindest, hardest working, most selfless guy she had ever met in her life. Not to mention incredibly handsome. Not that she cared too much about his looks, it was just a _giant_ bonus that ended up making it almost impossible to talk to him without sounding like she was gargling on water. That’s why she was hiding behind a marble column.

“Girl get out from behind there,” said Alya, rather loudly. Nino chuckled next to her.

“Alya!” Marinette screeched. “I am NOT hiding.”

“Then explain to us why you have done your best to stay out of Adrien’s eyesight all night?” Alya asked her, eyebrow raised.

“I have not!” Marinette squeaked.

“Sure dude,” Nino cut in, smiling smugly. “You’re just hiding behind that because its warm.”

Marinette glared at Nino, who was obviously enjoying this far too much.

“Dude, you do realize he’s looking for you right?” Nino said.

“W-what? No, he isn’t,” Marinette stammered.

“Oh really? Then why is he standing alone scanning the room as if looking for someone?” Nino asked.

“He could be looking for anyone Nino,” rebutted Marinette.

“He’s spoken to and mingled with everyone at this party,” interrupted Alya. “Except _you_ girl.”

“S-so? D-doesn’t mean he’s looking for me,” Marinette stuttered. Alya rolled her eyes.

“Fine, then we’ll do it my way,” Alya said, walking besides Marinette, softly placing a hand on the middle of her back.

“Alya what are you-”

Marinette never got to finish her sentence, as Alya shoved Marinette out from behind the column, out into the open view. Regaining her composure and straightening up, she turned to face Alya, ready to berate her, until she saw the amused look on Alya’s face, who was looking over Marinette’s shoulder. Marinette turned to see what it was that had Alya so amused, and that’s when she saw Adrien, staring at her.

“Told you,” Nino whispered, walking away, winking at Alya.

Marinette stared back at Adrien, until she realised that they had made eye contact. Feeling her cheeks burn she quickly turned away in an attempt to hide the blush that came alive onn her cheeks.

“What’s the matter girl?” giggled Alya. “Embarrassed?”

“Why is he staring at me?” Marinette asked nervously.

“Cause you look stunning girl!” Alya squealed delightfully. “And I _guarantee_ he noticed.”

“B-but-”

“No buts girl,” Alya said, cutting her off. “You look amazing, and he seems to agree.”

“H-how would you know th-that?” Marinette stuttered.

Alya’s mouth twitched into an evil smile as she took a few steps towards Marinette, leaning in towards her just a few millimetres from her ear.

“Because he’s heading right over here,” she whispered into Marinette’s ear.

Marinette gasped, as she turned to see it with her own eyes. Sure enough, Adrien Agreste, was making a B-Line straight towards them, or more like, her, as Alya had disappeared whilst she was distracted.

 _Dammit Alya_ , thought Marinette. _Of course, you abandon me now!_

“Hey Marinette!” beamed Adrien, cutting into her thoughts. “You look amazing.”

“Th-thanks A-Adrien,” Marinette stammered, heat rising in her cheeks. “Y-you good l-look too.”

Adrien smiled sweetly, slightly amused at how flustered Marinette was. This just caused Marinette to blush even more furiously. Marinette cursed her nervousness and her inability to speak coherently around Adrien. She cursed Alya even more.

_Why must she always do this to me?_

“Marinette?” Adrien’s voice cut in. “You okay?”

Marinette snapped back into focus.

“U-um yes, I-I’m okay,” Marinette replied. Adrien smiled worriedly at her. “S-Seriously Adrien. I’m good.”

“In that case,” Adrien began. “Would you like to dance?”

Marinette froze in place. Was he asking her to dance? No… wait, yes, he was. Adrien Agreste was asking was asking her to dance. What should she say? No? Wait no that would be insane. Yes? Could she even manage to stay up straight long enough to do that?

“Marinette?”

“Huh? What?” Marinette snapped back into focus again.

“Would you like to dance?” Adrien asked again.

“Y-yes, of course!” Marinette squeaked.

Adrien smiled a perfect smile, causing Marinette’s heart to flutter. He raised his hand, offering it to Marinette. After staring at it for a few seconds, Marinette looked up at Adrien, who was still smiling brightly, his face hopeful. She smiled at him, placing her hand in his, and he led her to the middle of the room, where everyone was dancing to a slow, yet beautiful song. Facing each other, Adrien put his hands on her waist, whilst she looped hers around his neck. They slowly swayed to music, eyes locked on each other. Adrien was still smiling, and Marinette was praying that the dark lighting was hiding the blush that was burning brightly on her cheeks. If he noticed, he gave no indication.

“Your dress is beautiful, I’m assuming you made it?” Adrien asked.

“Y-Yes I did,” Marinette responded nervously. “Nino t-told me about the party and I wanted to help make it a g-good night. Th-this was what I c-came up with.”

“Well you certainly succeeded,” Adrien remarked. “You are by far, the most beautiful girl at this party.”

Marinette’s heart skipped a beat at the compliment.

“Th-thank you Adrien,” Marinette stammered in response. “That means a lot c-coming from y-you.”

“Red really suits,” Adrien continued smiling. “Reminds me of a certain Super Heroine we all know.”

“I’m sure I don’t look anywhere as good as that,” Marinette said, smiling sweetly.

“I wouldn’t sell yourself short, you are, after all, our everyday Ladybug,” Adrien replied, sincerity swelling in his voice.

Marinette could barely focus. Adrien was once again comparing her to Ladybug in a positive way, like she was somehow equal to her. She could barely breathe.

_Dammit, why did this boy have to be so sweet… and cute._

Unable to think of a response, Marinette unconsciously lifted herself onto her toes, and leaned forward, kissing Adrien on the cheek in thanks. Realizing what she had just done, Marinette slowly pulled back, worried that she may have made things awkward. Relief washed over her when she saw him smiling even more brightly than before, just to pull her closer, completely wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned into his embraced, closing her eyes, feeling more comfortable than she had in years.

 _This feels good_ , she thought. _This feels right._

His body was warm and comforting, and she could feel his heart beating in his chest as her head rest against it.

“Thank you for being here Marinette,” Adrien whispered.

“You’re welcome Adrien,” she whispered in response. “I wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

Adrien squeezed her softly in response, obviously pleased with her words. Marinette squeezed him back, as they continued to sway to the music, oblivious to the fact that the song had changed and that they were now the only two people dancing on the dance floor. Nothing could ruin this moment, and there was no place Marinette would rather be.

Then the phone rang.

Marinette’s eyes snapped open. It was her Mum’s ringtone, and she would only have called if it was an emergency. Apologizing, Marinette pulled away from Adrien and pulled out her phone, walking out into the foyer to answer.

“Hey Maman, is everything okay?” Marinette asked.

“No, my dear, something has happened at the bakery,” croaked her Mum’s voice.

* * *

Adrien followed Marinette out into foyer, brow furrowed with concern. Marinette was talking quietly into her phone, and her body language indicated that something was wrong.

 _I hope her family is okay,_ he thought.

He heard Marinette sigh as she promised to be home. Marinette was leaving? So soon. The thought disappointed him, making his stomach turn. His worry far outweighed his disappointment though, as he knew that they wouldn’t call her home unless it was an emergency.

He slowly approached her, placing his hand on her shoulder, accidentally startling her and causing her to trip.

“I’m so sorry!” he gasped, quickly catching her and steadying her on her feet. “I was just worried about you.”

“I-It’s okay A-Adrien,” she replied blushing furiously.

“Is everything okay?” Adrien inquired, worry filling his face.

“E-everything’s fine, I just have to go h-home,” she replied, looking down at her feet.

“Mari what happened?” he asked, rubbing her shoulder slightly.

“It’s your b-birthday, you don’t n-need to worry,” Marinette stammered.

“Marinette,” Adrien said sternly. “I can’t help but worry about you.”

“Okay,” Marinette sighed. “The bakery was broken into… including the area we live in. Everything was trashed. Including my room.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped slightly, appalled that anyone could do anything so terrible to the Dupain-Chengs’s.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked hurriedly. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“N-No!” Marinette said. “I can’t ask you to leave your party. Trust me, I’ll be okay.”

“But-”

“No buts Adrien,” Marinette said, cutting him off. “Its your night. Please just enjoy it.”

“If I do, you have to make me a promise,” Adrien said. Marinette looked at him curiously.

“Go to coffee, or a movie with me sometime soon?” he asked. “You know, to, make up for not getting to spend the rest of the night with me.”

Marinette was blushing furiously, her lip quivering slightly, but slowly turning into a smile.

“O-okay,” Marinette stuttered. “It’s a promise.”

Adrien smiled, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. The blush on her face intensified beyond a safe capacity. Adrien smiled with satisfaction.

“Be safe, Mari,” he said. “I hope to see you soon.”

Smiling she head out the front door, leaving Adrien standing alone.

“Seriously?” piped up a familiar sarcastic tone. "That's it?"

Adrien’s eyes flicked towards the small black cat-like figure who was poking his head out of Adrien’s jacket.

“What do you mean, Plagg?” Adrien asked.

“After all that charm and how much you obviously liked being with her, you’re going to let her walk home on her own at night?” Plagg said.

“You know I don’t like the idea either, but I can’t just leave my own party, especially after the all the work Nino did,” replied Adrien.

“Adrien,” Plagg said, sternly. “Your Princess is out there, and she needs your help.”

“But I promised her I’d stay,” Adrien responded with regret in his voice.

“Adrien promised yes,” smirked Plagg. “Cat Noir did not.”

Adrien smiled for a second, before quickly looking at the ground, realizing he would still have to ditch Nino and his friends.

“How would I explain ditching my own party?” Adrien asked still looking at the ground.

“Trust me kid,” Plagg chuckled, winking at something over Adrien’s shoulder, aware that Adrien didn’t notice as he was still staring at the ground. “It’ll find a way to work itself out.”

Adrien looked up at Plagg, who was smiling extremely confidently. Strong enough to fill Adrien with the same confidence.

“Now put on your Armour kid,” Plagg ordered. “There’s a damsel in distress who needs a black knight to save her.”

Adrien smiled nodding. Raising his fist, he called out those three familiar words.

“Plagg, Claws out!”

Adrien, now Cat Noir, smiled and raced out his front door, jumping off into the night, unaware of a familiar blonde figure standing in the distance, watching him with a smile on her face.

* * *

Chloe watched as her best friend transformed into Paris’ second greatest super hero, jumping out into Paris from rooftop to rooftop, off to chase his Princess. She smiled, thinking about how Plagg had spotted her over Adrien’s shoulder when he wasn’t looking, shooting her a knowing wink, that was code for “Please cover for us.” It wasn’t the first time Plagg had needed her to cover for Adrien’s sudden disappearances after all.

“What’s going on?” Nino’s voice cut in from behind her.

“Marinette got a call from her parents,” replied Chloe calmly. “It seemed like it was an emergency. She went home alone.”

“At night?” Nino asked. “I’m assuming the local Black Cat of the Agreste household didn’t like that idea too much.”

Chloe turned to Nino, smiling. It always amused her how both she and Nino knew the truth of Adrien’s double life, yet how Adrien had no idea of this knowledge. Both of them promised to keep it amongst themselves until Adrien was ready to tell them, or when the moment allowed for it. Nino even promised to keep it from Alya, to whom he told everything. It was one of the few things the two of them had that bonded them as Adrien’s friends, whilst not entirely being friends themselves.

“Well, _Carapace_ ,” Chloe began, chuckling slightly. “His Princess is in need of a rescue. And our favourite cat isn’t exactly one to let her brave the path on her own.”

“Then I suggest we go back into the party and cover for him then, eh, _Queen Bee_?” Nino said with a smirk. “Let’s at least try and make it believable.”

With a smile they both went back into the party, ready to cover for their best friend, who was out to save a Princess.


	4. The Knight and the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Black Knight searches for his Princess. But what will happen upon entering her tower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know its been a couple of weeks and I am so sorry for the late update.  
> End of the year is pretty hectic for me so I didn't get around to writing and stuff until recently.
> 
> That said I hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> I promise to try and post more frequently! :)

Cat Noir jumped between rooftops, watching the streets whilst following a familiar path towards the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. He had been there a few times over the years, both as Cat Noir and Adrien Agreste, and each time he always felt… comfortable. Something he never felt in his own home. As he leaped from rooftop to rooftop, he scoured the streets for any sign of Marinette, wondering how she managed to get so far so quickly. Then again, despite Marinettes _elegant_ way of moving, she was always quick on her feet. _Especially_ when it came to escaping Adrien, even when she thought he hadn’t noticed. Adrien smiled at the thought.

_She’s always been really cute,_ Adrien thought to himself.

Adrien shook of the thought almost immediately as he spotted a figure in a familiar red dress walking hurriedly down the street, a concerned expression written all over her face. Adrien frowned. They were still several blocks away from the bakery, so Adrien figured this would be the best moment to offer his services. Adrien dropped down from the roof into an alleyway just ahead of her, and took a leaning stance at the end of the alleyway, crossing his arms waiting for her to walk by. He smiled as his heightened senses detected her breathing just to the right of him, indicating she was about to pass.

“Now what could be the reason that a beautiful young lady like yourself is walking the streets alone this late at night?” Cat Noir asked slyly. “I thought it was only Cats that were nocturnal.”

Cat Noir grinned as she jumped, startled at his sudden presence.

“Cat!” she exclaimed. “What exactly are you doing here?”

“Apologies Princess, but I saw a damsel who seemed like she may be in distress,” Cat Noir replied, smirking. “I thought it was the _purr-_ fect time to offer my services.”

“And what services would they be Cat?” Marinette asked, accusingly.

“I thought I could offer you a lift home, as this is no time to be walking to the streets,” Cat said, feigning offense. “I would never startle you without an honourable purpose.”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, causing Cat Noir’s smirk to widen.

“And what if I don’t accept your services?” Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Then I shall accompany on your walk to your home,” Cat Noir rebutted. “I’d make a pretty poor Knight if I didn’t escort a _Purr_ -incess home safely.”

“Who says I need a knight?” Marinette chirped in response. “I am perfectly capable of handling myself.”

“I have no trouble believing that,” said Cat. “But it would ease my own mind if you would allow me to accompany you.”

Marinette’s sceptical expression softened into a sweet smile.

“Of course, you can you silly cat,” Marinette replied. “I was just teasing.”

Cat smiled, bowing slightly and offering his hand.

“Shall I escort you home then, Princess?” Cat enquired, practically purring his words.

“Of course,” Marinette replied, placing her hand in his. “I would be delighted to have you escort me.”

Cat Noir pulled her close, lifting her up in a similar manner to that night a couple of years ago, when both of them were suffering from heart ache, the night Ladybug first told him there was someone else.

“Close your eyes and hold on tight,” he said, feeling a keen sense of Deja Vu.

He smiled as her grip tightened around him, and he leaped up onto the roof, taking off towards her home.

“Want to tell me what’s got you concerned Princess?” Cat asked as he jumped.

“My parent’s bakery was broken into,” she replied softly. “Apparently they got into my room at the top.”

“Well that certainly will not do,” Cat Noir said. “Only a really horrible person would break into Paris’s favourite bakery. I have half a mind to find these people and have a few words.”

“It’ll be fine,” Marinette whispered. “I just hope nothing of mine was taken.”

Cat Noir frowned. He could tell this was troubling her more than she wanted him to think. It was all in her voice. Whenever he heard that tonal change in her voice, it always felt like someone was piercing his chest with burning hot needles. He hated seeing her upset. In fact, he would do anything to ensure that nothing would ever upset her.

“If there was,” Cat said fiercely. “I’ll make sure to hunt them down personally to make sure they return what they stole.”

“Thanks kitty,” Marinette replied, stifling a small giggle. “But I wouldn’t want to trouble you.”

“You never have and never will be, any form of trouble Princess,” Cat said. He could swear her grip tightened slightly at his words. He smiled, feeling a warmth rise to his cheeks.

It wasn’t long, but they had arrived at the front of the bakery. The door was ajar, and front windows smashed. Cat Noir immediately felt a rush of anger towards the people who did this. How could anyone do this to the nicest and most welcoming family in Paris?

“You can open your eyes now Princess,” whispered Cat, setting her down.

“Thank you, Cat,” she said smiling. “I’m glad you came by.”

“Oh, I’m not done helping,” Cat declared grinning. Marinette tilted her head, confused.

Cat Noir marched over to her front door, slowly pushing it open, careful not to break it further.

“Hey, Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng?” Cat called out. “Your daughter is here, and I would also like to offer my assistance.”

Almost as if lying in wait, Tom, Marinette’s father, appeared at the front door, a thankful yet surprised expression on his face.

“Cat Noir!” he exclaimed. “So good to see you again! What brings you here?”

“I ran into Marinette and she explain what happened sir,” Cat answered. “I felt it my duty to get her home and to see if you were all okay.”

Tom’s surprised expression melted into a smile. “I am very touched that a hero like you would be concerned about us.”

“I’m not that big of a hero honestly,” Cat replied, looking away slightly. “Plus, I would hardly forgive myself if I didn’t offer my services to good people like you and your family.”

Cat Noir looked back at Marinette, who was standing frozen, jaw slightly dropped. She seemed a little lost about what was going on, but something told Cat Noir that there was more to it than that.

“How can I help?” Cat asked, turning back to Tom.

“Well we have cleaned up and gone through everything except Marinette’s room,” Tom revealed. “We thought she’d want to check everything herself.”

“Well, I can always assist with the clean-up,” Cat responded, looking at Marinette. “I’m sure my special talents can be put to good use in some way.”

Cat Noir winked at Marinette, causing her cheeks to go slightly red, but her eyes to narrow accusingly.

“That would be wonderful!” Tom remarked. “But only if Marinette would like the help.”

Cat Noir turned to her, looking at her almost pleadingly, waiting for her to respond. Marinette’s eyes narrowed slightly further before her face softened into a grateful expression. She looked down at her feet, almost as if to hide her expression.

“Thanks Cat…” she whispered. “I’d love the help.”

Cat Noir looked at Tom who was smiling brightly.

“Marinette can show you the way,” he said, beaming. “Thank you so much Cat Noir.”

“Pleasures all mine Mr Dupain-Cheng,” Cat replied, bowing slightly.

“Please call me Tom,” Tom requested, placing his hand on Cat's shoulder. “You’re a hero and a friend. You don’t need to use such formalities with us. We already consider you as part of the family.”

Cat fought back tears, bewildered by Tom's kindness. Smiling, he turned towards Marinette who had already started to head up the stairs to her room. Cat Noir quickly followed her up, to where the ladder to her room was situated. Cat decided to let her go in first, as it was her room, and he knew she would want to assess the situation. He felt his stomach plummet though when he heard her next words.

“Oh god,” she gasped.

Cat Noir quickly climbed up to see what had caused her distress. A further rush of anger hit him as he took in the state of the room.

Her bed was upturned, her desk on the other side of her room to where it normally was, as if thrown aside. Her computer and television were smashed, obviously dropped in a quick getaway. There was glass all over the floor, her wardrobe had been cleared out, leaving her clothes scattered throughout the room and Marinette’s clothing and crafting equipment were in pieces on the floor. To say her room was a mess would be understating things. Cat looked at Marinette, whose eyes were glassy, and her stance unstable. He walked up beside her and softly placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey,” he said, trying to comfort her. “You look like you should get cleaned up. How about you go have a shower and I’ll get started on the clean-up, okay?”

She turned to Cat Noir, looking up at him as if only just registering his presence. Her eyes were still glassy and her face was covered in shock. She lowered her gaze.

“Thanks Cat…” she replied, hastily wiping her eyes. “I’ll d-do that.”

“Hey,” he said softly, using his hand to lift her chin slightly so they were looking at each other. “Everything is going to be okay.”

She smiled at his words, and nodded, heading back downstairs with a change of clothes. Cat turned back to the room.

_The glass, broken TV and computer will have to go first,_ he thought to himself, forming a strategy. _Then I can focus on the bed and desk. After that it’s just cleaning everything up._

Set on what he needed to do, Cat got to work.

* * *

Marinette felt better after having that shower. It gave her a chance to register the events of the night. It started off so well at Adrien’s party. Their dance was perfect after all, and she actually got some one on one time with him. The news of the break in however, completely ruined her night, especially cause she had to bail on Adrien, who had clearly wanted her to stay.

“I hope he’s enjoying himself,” she muttered to herself.

“I’m sure he’s exactly where he wants to be!” exclaimed a familiar high-pitched voice.

“I hope so Tikki,” Marinette replied, turning to the small floating red being.

“Trust me Marinette,” Tikki said smiling. “He’ll be fine. Plus, I know he’s not the only boy on your mind right now”

Marinette sighed. She knew who Tikki was referring to.

“Don’t you think Cat Noir was acting… weirdly?” Marinette asked.

“What do you mean?” Tikki responded curiously.

“He was so… formal with my dad,” Marinette answered. “I’ve never seen him act so… professional before.”

“Maybe he was just trying to make a good impression with your Dad,” stated Tikki.

“Since when has he ever cared about that?”

“Maybe its just the person involved,” Tikki suggested. “You are the one civilian who has ever made him feel wanted and necessary. You’re clearly important to him.”

Marinette frowned, upset at the reminder that many in Paris don’t see Cat Noir for the hero he really is. Shaking off the unpleasant though she decided to head back upstairs to check on Cat.

“Hey Cat, how’s it going up here?” she asked as she climbed the ladder. She gasped as she reached the top and opened the trap door.

Everything was already done. The bed and desk were both upright and back where they were supposed to be. The glass was all cleaned up and thrown away, all her clothing had been folded and placed on either her desk or bed, ready to go back into the wardrobe and the pieces of her crafting materials were in a neat pile on her desk. Marinette couldn’t believe how quickly Cat Noir had cleaned everything up. She felt like she was only gone for 15 minutes maximum, yet somehow, he had managed to do all of it on his own. Looking around the room she spotted him placing a few photographs back on the desk, stopping to smile at them when he looked at them. As if some strange force had taken control of her, she had found herself pressed against his back, with her arms around him. Her grip was tight and meaningful.

“Thank you so much Cat!” she exclaimed loudly as she squeezed him tightly.

“Anytime Princess,” he whispered back, the smile on his face evident from his voice.

“How in the hell did you get it done so fast?” she asked, still hugging him from behind.

“Oh, let’s just say I am used to getting a lot done in an increasingly short amount of time,” Cat chuckled, patting her arms.

Suddenly conscious of the fact that she was still hugging him, Marinette broke off from him, quickly turning away to hide the blush that was slowly making its way to her cheeks.

_Why am I blushing?_ She asked herself. _It’s just Cat Noir, right?_

“Are you okay Princess?” Cat asked, concerned.

“Yes! I’m fine!” responded Marinette. “What’s up with _you_ though?”

“What do you mean?” Cat queried tilting his head.

“With my dad before,” Marinette replied. “You were so… formal. It’s not like you.”

“Oh _that_ ,” Cat said laughing, whilst rubbing the back of his neck. “I was kind of trying to impress your Dad.”

Marinette burst out laughing. _Seriously?_

“What’s so funny?” exclaimed Cat, a little disgruntled.

“N-nothing,” Marinette replied, still laughing. “I just didn’t take you as someone who cared too much about other people’s opinions.”

“I don’t normally,” he said, looking away. “But, its different with you and your family. I feel… comfortable, wanted. And your parents has been very good to me ever since that night where you... you know. Despite the events that transpired afterwards.”

Marinette froze for a moment, unsure of what to say. She knew exactly which night he was referring to. The night she lied to him in order to protect her identity. The memory left her feeling uneasy, guilty at the reminder that he felt responsible for what happened. Shaking the thought off however, she thought about notion that Cat Noir’s home life may be an unhappy one. It wasn’t the first time she had that thought but he never spoke about it enough for her to be sure. Yet, every now and again, she would see this look of longing in his eyes whenever they spotted a happy family. That longing was always followed by a look emptiness, that disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared. Cat was always quick to put on a brave face. It killed her to see that sadness inside him. In public, he always put on a show as the flirty quick-witted hero of Paris who wasn’t afraid to tell a terrible joke, as long as he could get at least one person to smile. She knew how sweet he was under it all, and how it came from the sadness inside him. She quite often wished that she knew more about what caused that emptiness that he clearly felt. He of all people, didn’t deserve that feeling. He deserved so much better.

“Penny for your thoughts _purr_ incess?” Cat asked slyly, breaking into her thoughts.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you,” Marinette replied softly.

Cat’s ears perked up, clearly intrigued at her meaning.

“I mean, you are one of the sweetest and most selfless guys I know!” Marinette added quickly.

“Thanks, Marinette,” said Cat smiling. “It means a lot, coming from you. I should probably head off though. You probably want to rest.”

“You can stay if you want,” Marinette said, a little disappointed. “I don’t mind. I enjoy your company after all.”

Cat smiled serenely.

“As much as I would love to stick around Princess, I really do have to be going,” Cat replied sadly turning to the ladder that led to her balcony. “Although, I _would_ much rather stay with you.”

Marinette paused at his words, curious as to his meaning. He had said the last part so softly that she had almost missed what he had said and Cat clearly hadn’t intended for her to hear those words, nor did he realize that she had. As he started to make his way onto the upper balcony, Marinette followed close behind, carefully studying his expression. Upon reaching the top, he made his way over to the ledge, jumping on top of it, as if ready to pounce off of the building, yet his body language screamed hesitation.

“By the way Princess,” Cat said, turning to her. “You looked beautiful in that dress tonight. You looked simply _Miraculous_.”

Marinette smiled as she felt a blush creep to her cheeks.

“Th-thanks kitty,” she stuttered. _Why am I stuttering?”_

“I guarantee the boy you were trying to impress thought so too,” Cat implied, flashing his trademark Cheshire grin.

“I-I d-don’t know what you talking about,” Marinette squeaked.

Cat laughed, clearly pleased with himself.

“I’m sure you don’t,” chuckled Cat Noir. “Just know that if I noticed, he definitely did. He’s a lucky guy. Must be quite the _Purr_ ince to catch the eye of a such a beautiful _Purr_ incess.”

Rolling her eyes at his use of puns, Marinette walked up to Cat Noir, bringing herself next to him. Lifting herself onto her toes, she pressed her lips to his cheek softly.

“And I do believe that you make quite the charming Knight kitty,” she whispered, almost teasingly. She smiled as she noticed Cat’s cheeks turn a distinct shade of pink.

“Only because my Princess is so _purr_ fect,” he purred in response. Marinette stifled a giggle.

“Thank you, Cat Noir,” she said, pulling back slightly. “For everything you did tonight. And for being such a good friend.”

“Anything for my Princess,” he replied smiling, turning to leave.

“In that case!” she exclaimed, louder than intended, grabbing his arm to ensure that he wouldn’t leave. Cat Noir turned to her, eyebrow raised.

“C-come by some time to s-see me,” she stammered. “I’d like to hang out with you more often… I enjoy your company and I would like the chance to be better friends. So, please, pop by at any time. Seriously. Plus, I know my family would love to have you for dinner!”

“I’d love that,” Cat Noir replied smiling the brightest smile she'd seen on his face in a long time. Grabbing her hand, he brushed his lips against her knuckles. “And I’ll make sure I do just that. I’ll see you soon Princess.”

Smiling, he turned away, and jumped from the balcony ledge, heading deep into the middle of Paris.

“See you soon, kitty,” she whispered to herself, watching as he disappeared into the night.

“He really is an amazing partner, isn’t he?” Tikki piped up, finally free to leave her hiding place.

“He really is,” Marinette replied smiling. “I honestly don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“I wish he knew how much he meant to you,” Tikki said quietly.

“I hope he does. But part of me worries that he doesn’t see it…” responded Marinette, turning to Tikki. “I hope I get the chance to show him just how important he is.”

Smiling at Tikki, Marinette headed back downstairs, with Tikki close in tow, wondering just how she came to be so lucky to have Cat Noir as her partner.


	5. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir and Marinette form a new sense of intimacy together.  
> Shortly after Marinette meets up with Adrien, a meeting that is abruptly cut short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! once again I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've been really falling behind in my planned schedule.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Cat Noir landed on Marinette’s balcony. It had been a week since Marinette had asked him to visit her more often and he had been to see her every second night since then. His visits consisted of late-night talks, cartoons, posing for her designs and video games. Each time their presence together became much friendlier and more intimate. It started simple, the occasional playful shove, which then turned into tickle fights, which soon turned into cuddling in front of the T.V. Neither of them seemed uncomfortable with their newfound intimacy, in fact they both seemed to welcome and enjoy it, not that either of the two would ever openly admit it. They were just… happy whenever they were together.

“Hey there _purr_ incess,” Cat Noir purred, as he entered her room from the trapdoor on the roof.

“Hey kitty,” Marinette replied, looking up from her phone, stifling a giggle. She was sitting crossed legged on her bed.

“What’s so funny?” Cat asked curiously.

“O-oh nothing!” Marinette squeaked, quickly hiding her phone behind her back. Cat Noir raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really?” said Cat, walking up to her slowly. “So, what would happen, if I did this!”

Cat Noir pounced on top of Marinette, reaching for her phone behind her back. Despite her clear shock at his move, she was surprisingly resilient in the face of his onslaught, as no matter how hard he tried, he wasn’t able to reach around her back to where she was holding her phone. They twisted and turned around each other, barely holding in their laughter, as Cat determinedly went for the phone again and again.

_This won’t do,_ Cat thought. _Let’s change strategies._

Cat retracted his arms from around Marinette, causing a confused and cautious look to crawl on her face. He backed off from her, just a little bit, waiting for his moment. When she closed her eyes to breathe a sigh of relief, he knew his moment had arrived. Moving back in with mock ferocity, Cat began tickling Marinette’s sides. Caught off guard by this sudden course of action, Marinette was defenseless, voice shrieking with laughter, unable to fend off his onslaught and keep the phone out of his reach at the same time. It didn’t take long for her to drop her phone onto her bed, in a futile attempt to push him off her, but seeing his opportunity to snatch her phone, he quickly swiped her phone off her bed and made his escape up the ladder to her balcony.

“HEY!” he heard her yell as he climbed the balcony. “Get back here you mangy cat!”

Cat snickered as he sat on the trap door, preventing her from exiting her room. He could feel her pushing against the door, trying to get out, but every attempt was unsuccessful.

“Cat. Let me out,” she demanded.

“Just a sec!” he called down to her, as he looked at her phone.

His eyes widened. Memes. She was looking at a page full of memes. Not just any memes. They were Cat Noir memes. Some were funny, some were weird and some were just plain awful. That didn’t stop a small smile from creeping onto his face however. Marinette was looking at memes of him in her free time. He couldn’t decide if he thought that was weird, funny or cute. Maybe it was all three. Either way, he couldn’t stop his smile, or the urge to laugh.

“Cat let me up!” he heard her yell again.

“Okay okay,” he chuckled. “Just don’t _cat_ strate me.”

Getting off the trapdoor, he watched as Marinette came up to the balcony, a look of irritation plastered all over her face.

“Seriously?” she asked. “ _That_ was the best you could come up with?”

“Sorry, I was too distracted by these _meow_ velous memes,” Cat said, smirking.

Marinette’s face turned bright red, causing Cat’s smile to broaden.

“Don’t think anything of it Cat,” Marinette said sharply. “Its just easy to laugh at you.”

“Just the thought of me making you smile makes me feel _miraculous_ ,” Cat replied. “Even if it isn’t in the traditional sense.”

Marinette’s expression softened a bit, and her lips curled into a smile.

“Despite your annoying puns, you still find a way to be cute,” she murmured softly.

Cat’s ears perked up. “What was that Princess?” pretending he didn’t hear her.

“Nothing!” Marinette said. “I was just saying how ridiculous you can be.”

“I can definitely be that. But I can also be quite charming.”

“Oh, I totally believe you.”

Cat chuckled, walking up beside her, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

“Well, there has to be something about me that’s makes you like me so much,” Cat said.

“I felt sorry for a stray Cat, nothing more,” Marinette replied, looking up at him with a small smile on her face.

Cat couldn’t help but smile back. Moments like these with Marinette always made his heart warm, and his face was always plastered with a smile. She just, had a way of reaching him a way that no one else did. A way of making him feel great, no matter how bad his mood was previously.

“So, kitty,” Marinette said, interrupting his thoughts. “What show did you want to introduce me to tonight?”

“It’s called RWBY,” Cat replied eagerly. “It’s a highly popular internet web series made by an American company.”

They headed back down stairs, where Cat loaded up the T.V. with the show he mentioned, whilst Marinette got some blankets and popcorn. When Cat turned around, he noticed Marinette already under a blanket on her bed, some cushions against the wall for her to lean against, ready for Cat to join her. He turned on the show and sat next to her, and went to grab his blanket, when he realized there wasn’t one for him.

“Hey Mari,” Cat said. “Where’s my blanket?”

“Oh, my Mum put them all in the wash,” Marinette replied. “But we can share this one. Its big enough for both of us.”

“Trying to get close to me Princess?” Cat teased. Marinette’s cheeks turned a bright red.

“N-no you stupid cat!” Marinette said. “I just don’t want you to get cold. It _is_ pretty late after all.”

“I’m just teasing,” Cat said. “I would love to share with you.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, but clearly couldn’t hide the smile that was plastered on her face as she raised the blanket, inviting Cat Noir to join her under it. Without hesitation, he shifted under it. They were in such close proximity that their shoulders were pressed against each other, which was enough for Cat to feel the warmth that radiated from her. Cat smiled as she threw the blanket over him, just in time for the first episode to start.

It hadn’t been more than two minutes, yet somehow, they found themselves with Marinette’s head resting on Cat’s shoulder, with his arm around her. A few episodes later, Marinette had her arms wrapped around Cat’s waste, head against his chest, with his arm around her holding her close. They remained that way for the entirety of the night as they watched the show. That was until Cat Noir woke up a few hours later, still cuddled with Marinette under the blanket. Looking down at her he smiled at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, and comfortable. It was like a perfect mirror reflection of his own emotions at that moment.

“Hey,” he said, softly shaking Marinette.

“No…” he heard her murmur.

“Mari?” he said, smiling.

“No… stay…”

“Princess.”

Marinette stirred, slowly looking up at him, blinking herself awake.

“Hey Princess,” Cat whispered.

“Hey kitty,” Marinette murmured in response. “Did we fall asleep?”

“Just for a bit,” Cat replied. “I should probably head off though. It’s almost morning.”

“You can stay in you want,” Marinette said softly. “I don’t mind…”

“As much as I would love to, I can’t.”

“Okay…”

“You’re tired,” Cat chuckled. “You probably don’t even know what you’re saying.”

“Yes, I do,” she protested weakly. “I just don’t want you to go…”

“And I don’t want to go. But sadly, there is no choice.”

“Okay… but come back soon?”

“Of course, I will. I could never deny a request from my Princess.”

Cat Noir slowly shifted out from under Marinette, softly laying her down on her bed, her head against her pillow.

“I can walk you out…” she murmured, resiliently.

“No, you need rest,” he replied, pulling a blanket over her. Satisfied she was properly tucked in, he turned to leave.

“Wait!” she protested, grabbing his hand. Cat turned to look at her. Her eyes were only partly open but there was a hint of a smile on her face.

“What is it?” Cat asked softly.

“Thank you, for being my friend kitty,” she whispered.

Cat smiled, leaning down slightly to cup her cheek with his hand.

“No, Mari. Thank you, for being mine,” he whispered back to her, watching as she fell asleep, still smiling.

Cat Noir’s smile broadened as he made his way up to the roof, and towards the ledge. Stopping, he glanced back towards the trap door that led down to Marinette’s room.

“I really am glad that we’re friends,” he said to himself, before leaping off the roof, towards his house. However, part of him couldn’t shake the feeling that he was leaving his real home.

* * *

“Marinette,” squeaked a soft, high pitched voice.

Marinette stirred, opening her eyes to see Tikki floating just above her.

“Tikki, let me sleep…” Marinette groaned. “I’m tired…”

“But you meet with Adrien for coffee in an hour!” Tikki squeaked. “Do you really want to be late?”

Marinette shot up, eyes wide.

“Oh my god!” she panicked. “I forgot about coffee with Adrien! What if I’m so late and he decides to leave? What if because I’m late he doesn’t want to hang out? What if he hates me? What if –”

“Marinette!” Tikki yelled, breaking Marinette from her panic. “Calm down. Adrien’s not going to hate you.”

“But—”

“No buts! Just get dressed and start heading down there,” Tikki ordered. “Before you have another one of your panics.”

Marinette took a breath and calmed herself. Smiling, she looked at Tikki, who was smiling back at her reassuringly. Marinette slowly slid off her bed. Standing up she felt a crunch beneath her feet, and look down she realised that she had stepped in popcorn, that was scattered on the floor from the night before. Marinette giggled. She and Cat Noir really did make a mess last night. She quite enjoyed RWBY as a show, but his company was what made last night truly fun. Cat had a way of taking all the stress away. Of taking her mind off of anything and everything.

“What’s got you so smiley?” Tikki asked, before looking down at where the popcorn was scattered. “Oh, I see. Thinking about Cat Noir?”

“He’s such an amazing friend,” Marinette said.

“Are you really sure you can call him just ‘a friend’?” Tikki said.

“What does that mean?” Marinette replied sharply.

“You forget that I see everything that happens when the two of you hang out,” Tikki teased. “You two are awfully comfortable together.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Of course, it doesn’t Marinette. You totally don’t look at him with star eyes when you think he doesn’t notice.”

“Cat’s my friend, plus I’m in love with Adrien and you know that.”

“Just because you love one person doesn’t mean you can’t gain feelings for another. And Cat Noir, is someone who you cannot deny, has a place in your heart.”

Marinette turned bright red, opening and closing her mouth, trying to come up with a retort, but unable to. Tikki smiled, taking her lack of a come-back as a victory. Marinette couldn’t exactly argue that Cat Noir held a special place in her heart, but it was a very different place than the spot she held for Adrien. She adored Cat Noir, but she was head over heels for Adrien, and that fact was obvious to everyone but the boy in question. So, when Adrien asked Marinette out for coffee, Marinette almost freaked out in the middle of the park.

“Marinette, we have less than an hour to get to the coffee shop,” Tikki said.

“Right,” Marinette replied.

I didn’t take long, but Marinette had changed into a set of clean clothes and rushed out the front door, stopping to kiss her Mum and Dad on the cheek who were giving her a knowing look. 20 minutes of running later and she was at the Cafe, where Adrien was already sitting at a table, laughing at something on his phone. Seeing him laugh was enough to calm her nerves. Mostly.

“What are you laughing at?” Marinette asked, taking the seat opposite him.

“Just Cat memes,” Adrien replied, looking up from his phone.

“A-Any in particular?” Marinette said.

“Cat Noir memes,” Adrien beamed. “A friend introduced me to them.”

“They are pretty a-amazing,” Marinette giggled. “I look at a lot of them myself.”

“Fan of the Cat, are we?” Adrien asked, eyebrow raised. “Thought you’d be more of a Ladybug person.”

“Ladybug would be nothing without Cat Noir,” stated Marinette firmly. “Look at the amount of times he’s saved her life, or sacrificed something to protect her, and yet he gets none of the credit. He doesn’t ask for credit either. He’s just happy knowing that Ladybug is safe and that the day was saved. He’s so selfless and kind and the fact that he doesn’t get more credit really annoys me”

“Sounds like your more than just a fan,” Adrien implied, a smirk creeping onto his face.

“Well, he’s kind of a friend…” Marinette murmured.

“Oh, a friend?” Adrien asked curiously. “I didn’t realise you knew him personally.”

“Well I don’t,” Marinette said. “But he’s helped me out quite a few times, and in doing so we’ve grown friendly… and I consider him a friend.”

“I heard he’s a bit of a flirt,” Adrien said, eyebrow raised.

Marinette laughed. “He comes across that way, but it’s more like a charade he puts on to hide how sweet he actually is”

“Oh, he’s sweet, is he?”

“A lot more than he would like everyone to believe. And if you ever tell anyone I told you that I’ll--"

“Set his claws onto me?” Adrien said teasingly.

Marinette glared at him.

“I hope you don’t have a crush on him,” Adrien continued, a sly smile on his face.

“Pfft. Like that would ever happen,” Marinette replied, trying to contain her laughter. “Now, have you ordered yet?”

“I was waiting for you before I did. Now that you’re here, we can properly begin our little coffee date.”

_Did he just say date?_

Instead of questioning his choice of words she decided to check out the menu, using it as a shield to hide the blush that has crept onto her cheeks.

“I’m really glad you had time to come out today,” Adrien said.

“W-Well I did owe you after b-bailing on your p-party,” Marinette stuttered, her nervousness returning.

“Still, I’m glad. We don’t get to spend much time together,” Adrien replied.

“Th-that’s just because you’re so busy,” Marinette stammered.

“Doesn’t stop me from wishing we could spend more time together,” Adrien said, placing his hand on hers and smiling.

Marinette felt her cheeks burn as she felt Adrien’s hand on hers. She returned his smile, keeping silent in the hopes that she wouldn’t say anything that would embarrass her. Suddenly, Adrien's gaze flicked towards the Cafe's main window.

“Did you hear that?” Adrien asked suddenly, concern in his voice.

“Hear what?” she replied, breaking from her daze.

Adrien shushed her, looking toward the window, his brow furrowed deep in concern. Marinette looked toward the window as well, listening intently for what he heard, but besides the chatter going on inside the Cafe, it was quiet. She wasn’t quite sure what it was, but looking at Adrien she saw his concern deepen, as the grip of his hand tightened over hers. Then, she heard the scream.

“Everyone down!” Adrien yelled, as he tackled Marinette to the ground, just in time to avoid a car that had come crashing through the Cafe windows, as if it was hurled by a force of inhuman strenght.

_An Akuma!_

“Marinette come with me!” Adrien said, pulling her to her feet.

Adrien pulled her towards the back of the shop, towards the kitchen, telling everyone they passed to follow them. The entire shop was in a state of mass distress, but hearing Adrien’s voice seemed to focus and calm them all slightly, and they all followed without hesitation towards the kitchen. Once they reached the kitchen, he held the door open and ushered them all in, making sure he was the last one inside. He never entered however, instead turning to Marinette.

“Stay here, I’m going to get help,” he said.

“No Adrien you can’t go out there!” She exclaimed. “Whatever that Akuma is, its insanely strong and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Someone has to get help, and I won’t risk anyone else,” he stated firmly. “Especially you.”

“But—”

“No buts Marinette. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

Before Marinette could respond, Adrien shut the door and ran off into the shop.

“Dammit Adrien,” she muttered.

“We have to get out there,” squeaked Tikki who was poking her head out of Marinette’s bag.

“You’re right, especially with Adrien out there,” Marinette said. “Let’s get out there. There should be an emergency exit.”

Marinette made her way to the back of the kitchen, squeezing through the civilians who were all hiding, scared that the Akuma might find them. Spotting the emergency exit near the staff bathroom, she slipped out, first making sure no one was watching. Once she was sure no one had seen her exit, she opened her bag, allowing Tikki to fly out.

“Let’s go Marinette,” Tikki said. “Cat Noir will need our help”

“You’re right,” Marinette replied. “Tikki, spots on!”

Marinette transformed into her superhero alter ego, and immediately pulled out her Yo-Yo to call Cat Noir.

“M’Lady,” he answered, as his face came onto the screen.

“Where are you?” Ladybug asked. “An Akuma attacked a Cafe full of innocent people and I’m going to need your help.”

“Already here and fighting it,” he replied, quickly ducking out of view, as though dodging an attack. “Was actually starting to wonder where you were.”

“How did you get there so fast?” Ladybug enquired.

“A civilian spotted me and told me what happened,” he said, reappearing on the screen. “I came here straight after.”

_Adrien,_ she thought.

“I could use your help with this one bugaboo,” Cat said. “I’m _feline_ like this Akuma will require a _Lady’s_ touch.”

“Having trouble getting your _claws_ in?” Ladybug teased, jumping onto the roof, making her way to Cat Noir.

“No, more like he’s so large that my claws can’t really sink in,” Cat said. “I thought I might need my _lucky charm._ ”

Ladybug landed next to Cat, who was standing on top of a roof, looking down at the Akuma, who as Cat had said, was very large, and very angry.

“I thought I was the one with the lucky charm,” she said to Cat, smiling slightly.

“Well now that you’re here M’Lady, I am feeling incredibly lucky.”

Standing side by side, they looked at each other, a confident smile on both of their faces. The Akuma was screaming for someone, throwing cars throughout the street, declaring that he would tear them apart for stealing his girlfriend.

“It seems this poor soul has gone through some heartbreak,” Cat said sadly. “Just like Hawkmoth to target someone when they’re at their most vulnerable.”

“Well, I guess its our job to mend his broken heart,” Ladybug stated confidently.

“Well lucky for him, its kind of our specialty” Cat replied, flashing his trademark Chesire grin.

Ladybug smiled in response. “Let’s get to work.”


	6. Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of an Akuma battle, emotions run high causing one of the duo to say something that may destroy their relationship as they know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I'm late with this update... life has been, so so fun. 
> 
> This was chapter was a little more difficult for me to write so I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Cat? Cat Noir!” called a voice.

Cat Noir’s eyes slowly opened, searching for the voice that was summoning him. His vision was blurry and his head was pounding but he thought he could make out the image of Ladybug crouched over him, face riddled with concern.

 _What happened?_ Cat thought.

As his vision cleared, he looked around to see bystanders all throughout the street, watching as Ladybug crouched over him, trying to wake him up.

“Cat are you okay?” Ladybug asked, helping him to sit up.

“Of course, M’Lady,” Cat replied, rubbing the back of his head. “Just trying to remember what happened. What happened to the Akuma?”

Before Ladybug could answer they heard the sound of camera’s going off, taking photos of the scene in front of them. Ladybug frowned, pulling Cat to his feet.

“Let’s go somewhere private first,” she insisted.

Cat Nodded, and followed as she jumped to the rooftops, quickly finding a quite place in an alleyway about a block away from the Cafe.

Landing in the alleyway, Cat turned to Ladybug, who wore a stone-like expression on her face.

“So, what happened?” Cat asked again.

“Half way through the fight,” Ladybug began, looking down towards to ground. “The Akuma threw a car each at the both of us, and instead of saving yourself, you extended your baton to push me out of the way, letting yourself get crushed under the car that was thrown at you.”

 _That’s right,_ Cat thought. _I didn’t have a choice._

Ladybug was still recovering from being thrown across the street by the Akuma, and wasn’t going to be able to react in time to avoid the car. He was too far away to reach her himself but Cat’s baton had incredible extension speed. He was lucky that his baton reached her when it did, otherwise Ladybug may have been taken out of the fight, which would have been bad for all of Paris.

“Well at least it ended well,” Cat said. “That could have been a _wreck.”_

Ladybug’s eyes shot up, staring Cat Noir down with an icy glare that could cause even the bravest of heroes to tremble in fear.

“M’Lady—”

“Don’t you ‘M’Lady’ me Cat,” Ladybug spat.

“What?” Cat said, taken aback.

“I thought you may have died!” she exclaimed. “That car hit you with such force that I thought I may have actually lost you this time!”

“Ladybug, you know I’m not going anywhere,” Cat assured her, reaching out to her.

“That’s not the point Cat!” she said, batting his hand awar. “Every time this happens you make it out like its no big deal. Like it’s a joke!”

“I don’t think it’s a –”

“Do you think I like watching you take hit after hit? Do you think I enjoy having to fight Akuma’s on my own? How many more times are you going to recklessly sacrifice yourself for me?”

“I’m just—”

“I just don’t understand why you don’t look after yourself more. Why you always have to throw yourself between me and any type of danger.”

“Ladybug calm down—”

“Do NOT tell me to calm down Cat. I was afraid you had actually died this time. Do you know what it would do to me if I had lost you? Do you?”

Cat Noir stared at her, dumfounded and unable to form a response as tears welled up in her eyes. Guilt flooded through him as he took in the weight of her words.

“I’m sorry M’Lady,” he said softly.

“Sorry? That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” she replied coldly, after a few moments of silence. “That’s your response to what you put me through?”

“I’m just trying to protect you,” Cat said calmly.

“Well if you spent less time recklessly sacrificing yourself then maybe I wouldn’t understand why half of Paris believes that you’re just a useless liability!” she yelled.

Cat froze, watching as her hands shot up to her mouth, fully aware of what she had just said. Cat’s expression slowly turned blank, careful to hide any emotion, as regret fully enveloped Ladybug’s eyes.

“You think I don’t know what the people of Paris think?” Cat asked softly.

Ladybug took a step back, afraid of the sudden change in Cat's demeanor.

“I hear what they say, know what they think,” Cat continued, an iciness creeping into his voice. “I know they just see me as just some stupid sidekick who either gets in the way or offers no help.”

“Cat—”

“I know that many of them think that Rena, Carapace or even Queen Bee would make a better partner than me. Hell, I have heard that so often that it’s made me question myself sometimes.”

Cat watched Ladybug’s lips quiver as her gaze drifted towards the ground, feeling the full weight of Cat’s words.

“The only thing that kept me believing that I was right for this job, was that I thought that you at least believed in me Ladybug,” Cat said.

“But I do—”

“Then why would you say that!?” Cat snapped, no longer able to contain his emotions.

“I didn’t mean to say that,” Ladybug pleaded. “I was just upset and I—”

“Couldn’t keep it in anymore?”

“No! I just don’t understand why you risk so much to protect me!”

“Because I have to!”

“Don’t let your feelings for me cloud your judgement Cat.”

Cat Noir blinked, taking a step back, offended by by her comment.

“Don’t insult me,” he whispered. “This has nothing to do with how I feel.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, the fire returning to her voice. “Because I see no other reason that you would constantly endanger yourself.”

“Because if Paris loses you, then that’s it! We lose!” he yelled. “Paris needs you! Without you there is no cure to reverse the damage. Without you we can’t cleanse the Akuma. Without you Hawkmoth wins. Every risk I take is to ensure that that never happens!”

Cat paused for a moment, watching as his words sunk in.

“You’re right,” he continued. “Half of Paris thinks I’m a liability. So, if I was lost, Paris would survive. Paris would move on. Hell, Paris might not even notice. But you? Paris _needs_ you. It needs _Ladybug_. You’re their symbol of hope. And my job is to ensure that Paris never has to go through that.”

“Cat—”

“All I can do is destroy. I can’t fix things like you can. I can’t even inspire people the way you can. So maybe you’re right. Maybe I am just a useless liability. But at least I can stop Paris from having to endure a future that doesn’t involve you.”

Ladybug opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the familiar beeping of her earrings, warning her that she was going to transform back soon.

“Well I guess that my cue,” Cat said softly, turning to leave.

“Cat wait!” Ladybug said, grabbing his arm.

Cat froze, waiting for her to speak, but not daring to look at her.

“Do you think _I_ would be able to survive if you were gone?” she asked softly. “Don’t you think I would notice?”

“I always thou--,” he started to reply, hesitating. 

Ladybug took a step closer, hoping to get through to him.

“I don't know anymore.” he sighed, still refusing to look at her. “I just... maybe you are better off without me."

Pulling his arm free, he launched himself onto the rooftops, leaving Ladybug standing there alone.

* * *

Marinette had transformed back shortly after Cat Noir had left the alleyway. She had stood there for almost 40 minutes afterwards, waiting, half hoping he would come back, knowing deep down though, that he wouldn't.

 _Great job Marinette,_ she thought. _You just hurt your best friend._

“Cat Noir will be okay,” Tikki said, flying up in front of Marinette’s face.

“I’m not so sure about that this time Tikki,” Marinette replied, still fighting back tears.

“He’s a tough kid,” Tikki assured her. “He’ll get through this.”

“I can’t believe I said that to him,” Marinette said, falling to her knees and burying her face in her hands.

“You didn’t mean to,” replied Tikki, flying down to meet her gaze.

“I made him think I didn’t have faith in him!” Marinette exclaimed. “He’s my partner and he thinks that I don’t believe in him!”

“You were upset, and scared at the thought of losing him. We all say things we don’t mean when we are upset.”

“But now he thinks I'm better off without him...”

“Then show him that its not true. He just needs some time to cool down, and when he does, you can show him. Show him how much he means to you. How much you need _him._ "

Marinette looked up at Tikki, who was smiling sweetly and confidently at her. It was enough for Marinette to work up a smile in response. Nodding at Tikki, she stood up when she heard a _ping_ from her phone indicating she had received a text. Quickly checking her phone, she realized it was from Adrien.

 **_Adrien:_ ** _Marinette, where are you? Are you Okay?_

Marinette panicked as she realized that Adrien must have come back to look for her. She quickly typed her response.

 **_Marinette:_ ** _Adrien! When the Akuma was defeated I came out to look for you!_

 **_Adrien:_ ** _Thank god you’re okay. I am back at the Cafe and I was hoping we could finish our day?_

 **_Marinette:_ ** _Of Course! I’m just glad that you’re safe. Be right there!_

Marinette made a B-line back to the Cafe, finding Adrien waiting at the front. Upon seeing Marinette he quickly walked over to her and embraced her in tight hug, causing Marinette’s face to blush.

“Don’t scare me like that Mari,” he said, pulling back.

“Scare _you?_ ” she said. “ _You’re_ the one who ran out into the middle of an Akuma attack to find help!”

“Yeah sorry,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just felt like I had to do something.”

Marinette smiled softly at the brave boy in front of her. Studying his face though, she felt like something was off. What was hiding behind his expression? Was that… pain?

“Hey Adrien,” Marinette began. “Are you okay? You seem a little upset?”

“Of course! I’m fine!” he said, a little louder than Marinette was expecting. Marinette frowned, more worried than before.

“Adrien, did something happen?” she asked, stepping closer to him.

“I promise, everything is fine,” he replied, taking her hand. “I’m just glad your safe.”

Marinette, still unsure, smiled sweetly back at Adrien, who squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“Okay,” she said. “Just know that I am always here if you need to talk. No matter what it is.”

“Thanks Mari,” Adrien said. “Shall we head back inside?”

“Let’s,” she replied.

Heading back inside, Marinette and Adrien enjoyed the rest of their day, free of any Akuma attacks. Marinette was proud of how well she held together, especially considering how much of a mess she normally was around Adrien. It had been getting easier to talk to him over the years though, and the thought of having coffee with him still sent her mind through a loop. Just the chance to spend time with him was more than she could have asked for. Despite all that though, she couldn’t help but think about Cat Noir, wondering if he was okay. Adrien picked up on this a few times, asking if something was bothering her whenever her mind would drift to Cat, but Marinette would just say she was still shaken by the events earlier. After a couple of hours at the Café, they went for a stroll around the park near her bakery, smiling and laughing at all the children playing and falling over each other. Despite everything that had happened earlier, the day had ended well, and as it got dark, they parted with a hug and a promise to meet up again soon.

“What a day!” Marinette exclaimed, falling onto her bed.

I had been about an hour since she had parted with Adrien for the day, and after freshening up and changing into her Pyjamas, she was relieved to finally have a chance to rest her head. It had been a very eventful day after all.

“Did you at least enjoy your time with Adrien?” Tikki asked.

“Of course! It was like a dream to spend so much time with him!” Marinette said excitedly.

“And you even managed to talk coherently!” Tikki teased giggling.

“Oh, ha ha Tikki,” Marinette said rolling her eyes, a smile on her face.

Marinette turned on the T.V. to check the news, when she frowned, remembering back to the Akuma attack from earlier.

“I just hope Cat Noir is okay,” she murmured.

“Trust me, he’ll be okay,” Tikki said, hugging Marinette’s face.

“I hope you’re right,” Marinette sighed.

It was at that moment that she heard a knocking on the trapdoor to her balcony. Tikki quickly flew off into her hiding place as Marinette climbed the ladder, slowly opening the trap door, to see a familiar black cat staring down at her, a weary yes pleading expression on his face.

“Hey Princess, mind if I come in?”


End file.
